Where's Fox?
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Title says it all, just a cute Jarlos one-Shot that came to me thinking about the newest members to the BTRFamily. James turns his back for one second and Poof, he cant find Fox. Welcome to the Family Fox!


**Here's just a lil Jarlos oneshot I came up with while Randomly thinking about James and fox :)**

**Where's Fox?**

Carlos walked through his boyfriend's front door. Calling said boys name, "James!"

He looked around, but no sign of him. He raised an eyebrow. It seemed like no one was home, then why was the front door open?

"James!" he called again. "Hellooooo~?"

"Carlos?" A broken voice asked from behind the Latino. He turned around, and his heart broke a little, there stood James, puffy eyes, tears staining his cheeks. His hair was ruffled and he looked sweaty and out of breath.

"What happened?" Carlos asked immediately, going to his boyfriend's side to look him over for injuries. When he found none he sighed in relief and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened, baby?" he asked concerned.

"I-it's F-Fox... I... I... I lost him..." he said, sobbing at the last word, laying his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Oh babe..." Carlos said, wrapping his arms around the taller one and gently rubbing his back.

"I-I've looked everywhere, I- I c-can't find him... W-what I something b-bad h-happened to him!" James sobs out, "I'm a horrible father."

"Don't say that Jamie. It's okay. Dogs can be unpredictable. Some I've had have run away from occasion too." Carlos assured him.

"H-how c-could I be s-so irresponsible? I shouldn't have left the door open!" James cried.

"Shshsh, It's okay, we'll find him." Carlos told him.

"I-I've looked Everywhere already, I-I can't find him. P-poor guy... I hope he's safe." James sobbed.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You need to sit down." Carlos said.

"N-no! I'm fine! I've got to-"

"James, Come on, Inside and sit!" Carlos commands. James looked like a wreck. Panting and shaking on his legs, probably from running for god knows how long. James reluctantly replied and let Carlos lead him inside to the living room where he was ordered to sit on the couch. Carlos went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water a few seconds later.

He sat next to his boyfriend and handed him the glass. He gently rubbed his back.

"Now tell me, what happened?" Carlos asked gently.

"I... we came home from a walk around the block, I left the door open so the place could air out. I turned my back for one second to go to the bathroom and... and he was gone." James explained, "I've looked everywhere Carlitos, but I can't find him."

"Shsh, It's okay. Kay, you sit and rest a bit, catch your breath. I'll get you a new sweater, that one's soaked... as are your jeans..." Carlos told him.

"Yeah.. I fell in the fountain in the park... when I was looking for Fox." James admitted with a slight blush. Carlos just chuckled and went upstairs to the pretty boy's bedroom.

He walked inside, ready to open the dresser when something on the bed caught his eye. Smirking he called, "James!"

"Yeah?" Came his reply.

"You SURE you checked EVERYWHERE?" he called back.

"What?" He heard, followed by footsteps. "What're you yelling about?" He asked, walking into the bedroom.

Carlos smirked and pointed to the bed. James let out a gasp as he followed the Latino's gaze.

"Oh god! Fox!" James exclaimed as he ran up to the bed. He crawled onto it and crawled to the sleeping form right in the middle of it. He gently picked up the pup and hugged him to his chest.

"Oh Thank god, I thought I lost you." he muttered, clutching the small guy to his chest. Though gently as to not wake him up. He placed kisses all over the puppy's head. Glad he was safe and sound.

"Thanks Baby." James said, turning to Carlos, still holding the slumbering puppy to his chest.

"Next time, first search the house before outside okay?" Carlos suggested.

"Kay." James said, laying down and putting the pup on his chest, softly stroking it's back. Carlos smiled at the sight. His boyfriend was really cute together with Fox. He too laid down and resting his head on his elbow, facing James and Fox. Softly scratching behind the dog's ear, e leaned over to peck James on the cheek.

That's how they stayed, until they realized James still had his wet clothes on. Gently putting down the slumbering angel, they got up and walked towards the bathroom to take a joined shower.

**THE END!**

**Sooooo~ how'd you like that? WELCOME TO THE FAMILY FOX! I kinda want to do a Jarlos fic where they go out with their Dogs tagging along :)**


End file.
